


First Christmas

by Hannibal_X_Will



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anatoly is alive, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Prompt Fic, Vlad is an over-excited child, Vladimir calls Foggy 'Misty'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Who excitedly wakes their partner on Christmas morning?</p>
<p>Vladimir wakes Matt up on Christmas morning and Matt is perplexed why his Russian boyfriend is acting like an over-excited child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/gifts).



> Just a cute little Matt/Vladimir one-shot for the prompt: Who excitedly wakes their partner on Christmas morning?  
> Enjoy :)

“Matt, wake up!”

The lawyer groaned as he felt his boyfriend/ex-Russian mob boss bounce down onto the mattress next to him, the sudden movement and noise causing an assault on his heightened, rudely-awoken senses. 

“Vlad,” he huffed as the Russian rolled him over onto his back and he felt the puff of his breath on his face. 

“Get up, Matt, come on!” 

Lifting his sleep-heavy arm, Matt reached upwards till his fingertips touched Vlad’s jaw hovering above him. He could feel the excitement quivering like tiny sparks of electricity beneath his boyfriend’s skin as he quickly skimmed his fingertips over his face. For a heartbeat he rubbed his thumb over the scar down Vlad’s right cheek. The mattress dipped slightly as Vladimir shift his position and Matt guided his face downwards till their lips met in a soft but deep kiss. 

The taste of gingerbread filled Matt’s mouth and he smiled into their kiss, remembering their adventure yesterday in the kitchen. Vlad was usually an excellent baker – and the gingerbread they had made was nice be it slightly burnt around the edges – but not as attentive as he should have been yesterday due to Matt putting icing on his nose then diving in to lick it off. 

Vlad broke the kiss but didn’t sit up, instead he nuzzled Matt’s cheek lovingly. Matt closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the Russian, stroking his hands over his back, loving the strength he felt there. 

“Will you get up now?” Vlad asked, sounding like a child who had been told they had to wait till after dinner before they could have cake. 

Matt sighed but smiled, his hands resting on the Russian’s hips. He noted he was wearing the super-soft cotton sweatpants he had brought him, his old ones had irritated his sensitive skin. 

“Alright, though you’d better have made me coffee.” Matt needn’t had said anything, not because he could already smell the coffee, but because Vlad was an awesome boyfriend and always brought him coffee just as he liked it in the morning. 

Vlad got off him – much to Matt’s disappointment – and left their bedroom at a run. Matt had only thirty seconds to wonder what exactly had got the Russian so animated, before Vlad returned, the strong smell of coffee trailing behind him. 

Smiling, Matt sat up and leaned back against the headboard. “Why are you so excited, Vlad? I can feel your whole body trembling with it.” 

Vlad handed him the mug of coffee then perched on the mattress next to him, “You know what day it is?” 

Matt sipped the coffee and frowned, thinking. It was December, he knew that, but recently the days had begun to blur into one with his night-time activities of vigilantism and day-time job as a lawyer. It was towards the end of the month… Matt focused on what he could hear beyond the walls of their apartment. He frowned, he normal drown of traffic was lacking and there was the excited shrieks of children in the apartment below them and sound of Christmas music blaring. The answer same to Matt in a lightbulb. 

“It’s the twenty-fifth, it’s Christmas Day, shit I can’t believe I forgot!”

“You work yourself too hard,” Vlad said, his hand rested on Matt’s knee. Even through the comforter Matt could feel the warmth of his skin. “Even the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen should have Christmas vacation.” 

Matt chuckled, “Unfortunately crime doesn’t stop for Christmas, Vlad.”

“When can we open gifts, now? Please, say now. I don’t want to wait to after breakfast! Anatoly will be round in two hours. Karen text me, her and Misty –“

“- Foggy,” Matt corrected automatically without batting an eyelid. 

“ – are coming round at 12, they bring dessert, I have put turkey in oven. Do you think it be big enough? Misty –“

“- Foggy.”

“- Eats a lot. What if he eats all the turkey? What time should I put sprouts on boil? Should I put on Christmas CD – do you even have CD? Where have you put Karen and Misty’s –“

“- Foggy!”

“-Gifts, I could not see them underneath tree.”

“You’ve been snooping at the presents? Vlad, I told you not to touch them.”

“You told, I did not listen.”

Matt was trying so hard not to laugh. He had never seen his boyfriend like this, buzzing with anticipation. “What is up with you, Vlad? You’re acting like you’re eight years old.”

“This is my first Christmas,” the Russian said simply as if such a statement was normal. 

“What?” Matt was shocked, he sat up a little straighter and put his coffee on the bedside table. “What do you mean? How can this be your first Christmas?” He found Vlad’s hand and held up tightly between his own.

“When child in Russian we did not celebrate.”

“Oh, Vlad,” Matt lifted his boyfriend’s hand and kissed his tattooed knuckles, “I’m sorry, that’s terrible.” 

He sensed the movement in the air as the Russian shrugged his shoulders dismissively, “That is why we must make today the best Christmas!”

Matt smiled at that, leaning forwards and kissing Vlad. “Yes, we will. I promise you’ll never miss a Christmas again.”

“Ya lyublyu tebya,” Vlad murmured, entwining his fingers with Matt’s and nuzzling their noses together.

“I love you too,” Matt answered, the phrase had been one of the first pieces of Russian he had learnt, Vlad only every told him that he loved him in his mother tongue.

Little did Matt know that the reason Vlad had been rummaging among the presents under the tree was because he had been hiding a ring box right at the very back.

That Christmas would most definitely be one neither of them would ever forgot – and not because Vlad burnt the turkey and Foggy dropped the dessert on the floor – but because Matt said “yes” and Vlad finally had the Christmas he had been waiting for his entire life and it did not disappoint, not in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are lovingly received <3 Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
